Report To the Commander
by Touch-Me-Not
Summary: A new person is picked by Satoshi's father to be a secondary commander for catching Dark. Right away Satoshi and the new commander see each other as rivals. Will their relationship stay that way, or prehaps develop into something more? [YAOI]
1. Meeting the Commander

I do not own DNAngel and the only character in this story that is mine is Adonis. Also, no stealing my single original character. He was created in my mind, and is therefore mine. If you ever want to use him, which I doubt you will, ask me. Also this storyline is original, as far as I know. That's all I have to say.

Speech is in "quotation marks" and thoughts are in 'single quotation marks'. Words that are in **bold** or _italics_ are spoken stronger than the other words. Also, the only thing I'll ever be underlining is the names of the artworks. On with the story then.

* * *

It's late afternoon at the Azumano Police Station. Commander Satoshi Hiwatari was even there, though it was unusual. He was talking to Inspector Saehara, discussing that night's tactics for catching Phantom Thief Dark. Yes, the police had received a warning note form Dark today. He said he was going to steal the Ice Maiden's Heart from the Tanganike Art Museum. The piece was a heart shaped crystal, encircled by silver metal that hung from a silver glossed chain. It was a very rare pendant, done by the Hikari family in the late 19th century. Indeed it was a lovely and valuable piece, and now Dark was out to get it. 

Still, we are not here to focus on Phantom Dark, Commander Hiwatari, or the pendant. Instead, take notice of a person entering the police station. With shoulder length white hair that looked off-white blue at night, deep sky blue eyes, and a slim figure anyone would mistake this person for being a girl. However, this was indeed a boy. At the age of sixteen this young man had already completed collage, though he still made an effort to attend high school. Enough about him for now, let us just watch what goes on here.

The young male went to the front desk and held out some papers to the officer tending the desk. After scanning the papers the officer's eyes turned to the young man. "Report to the commander." he said. Taking the papers back, the young man nodded curtly and headed off. He weaved his way between desks and officers like a pro, showing this wasn't his first visit to a police station. He reached an enclosed room in the back and knocked on the wooden door.

After a second of waiting the door was opened by our dear Inspector Saehara. He eyed the boy for a second before speaking. "What do you need?" he asked gruffly. As he had done with the officer at the desk, the boy handed the papers over to Saehara. The inspector's eyes went wide and he quickly stepped back to allow the boy entrance. "Who is this, Saehara?" asked the other person in the room. That other person was our own Commander Hiwatari.

"Commander Hiwatari, this is the person I was telling you about!" Saehara explained quickly. The unnamed boy gazed at Satoshi for long, silent moments. "Hello, Commander Hiwatari. I am Commander Adonis Kurokon." the boy said. His voice was smooth as silk, yet void of emotions. "So….you are my new 'partner' as it were." Satoshi said. "Indeed I am. It's...quite a pleasure to meet you." Adonis returned. Inspector Saehara looked back and forth between the boys worriedly. He could feel the tension and challenge in the air. Was it possible that these boys would consider each other rivals?

"Saehara, leave us." Satoshi ordered suddenly. "...Yes, sir..." Saehara said. He slowly left the room, worried about what the boys might do after he left. However, after he left the boys did nothing. They just stared at each other silently, never allowed their gazes to wander anywhere but each other. Satoshi finally looked away, gazing out a window. A smirk came upon his face now. He slowly moved around the table in the center of the room, his hand trailing along the table's surface. Adonis did not move, but followed the other with his eyes.

"Have you ever dealt with someone like Dark before, Commander?" Satoshi asked. "I cannot say I have." Adonis admitted. "Then...what makes you think you can handle this?" Satoshi asked, still moving along. He now moved his hand from the table so that he could pass behind Adonis. The other boy still followed Satoshi with his eyes, not moving his body to watch him. "Nothing really. I just grew bored of my old job and applied for this one like so many others." Adonis explained. "You should be asking your father, Commissioner Hiwatari, what makes _him_ think I can handle this."

Satoshi frowned slightly at the other boy now. He did not like his father being mentioned in the least. "Commander…please refrain from mentioning my father." Satoshi said coldly. A small smirk, much like Satoshi's earlier one, now played upon Adonis' face. "Do we have father issues, Commander?" he asked, almost tauntingly. Satoshi scowled at Adonis, but he was unable to reply, as the subject of their conversation came in just then.

"Ah, I was told you arrived, Adonis! Why didn't you come see me?" Commissioner Hiwatari exclaimed. He clasped the boy's shoulder in greeting and looked down at him. Only now did Adonis move, turning to face the commissioner. "I was told to report to the commander." the boy explained. "Oh. I guess the one who directed you to Satoshi made a mistake. Are you two getting along well?" he asked. With this question the commissioner looked at Satoshi. "Indeed, we are. Quite well, father." Satoshi said coldly. "Good, good. I'm glad to hear it." The smiling commissioner said.

"Satoshi, Adonis will be joining you tonight at the museum. From now on he will be, actually. Unless he chooses not to come on some nights." The commissioner said. Satoshi looked at Adonis and frowned once more. "He can choose not to come?" he asked, talking as if Adonis was not present. "Indeed he can. I see no reason for both of you two always have to go. So, I gave him the option of not going on any night he wished to stay away." The commissioner explained. "How generous of you…." Satoshi said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was completely pissed off by his adoptive father. It was bad enough he was forcing him to have a partner, but to give his partner liberties not even he had was downright cruel.

"Commissioner, do you not have other things to do? I really would hate to be the cause of you missing out on anything." Adonis said quickly and quietly. The commissioner looked down at Adonis once more and smiled. "Do not worry, Adonis, you are not keeping me from anything important." He assured the boy. "So, Satoshi, would you like to review your plans for tonight? I'm sure you haven't covered them with Adonis." Commissioner Hiwatari said, once more looking to his son. "Actually he has covered them with me, sir. We had finished just before you came in." Adonis said.

Satoshi looked just as surprised at this statement as his father. However, realizing Adonis was trying to make the commissioner leave, Satoshi quickly hid his surprise and went along with the lie. "Is that so, Satoshi?" his father asked. "Yes, it is so, father." Satoshi said flatly. "Hmmm…..that's good then, I suppose. I really must be going then. Good luck with tonight, boys." The commissioner said. With that he left the boys, making sure to close the door after he went.

Satoshi immediately turned his attention to the other commander. "Why did you lie like that?" he demanded. "The truth is, Commander, that I have no need to know your plans for tonight. I have my own, and learning yours would be a waste of time." Adonis said. "Besides….I didn't like your father being around, let alone touching me." 'You and me both, Adonis.' Satoshi thought.

Adonis pushed some hair out of his face and turned towards the door. "I must take my leave, Commander." he said. "I shall see you tonight at the museum, I assume?" Satoshi asked. "you assume correctly, Commander. Good afternoon." Adonis said. He opened the door and quickly exited the room. "You may reenter, Inspector." He informed Saehara as he left. Saehara nodded and quickly entered the room, wanting to ask Satoshi what had happened.

Adonis once more weaved his way between desks and officers, exiting the station. He paid little to no attention to the others around them. He merely acknowledged their existence by avoiding running into them. His mind seemed far off, for there was a dazed look in his eyes. He exited the building, not taking in the fact that the sun was no setting. He seemed to not care that in an hour Dark would be trying to steal an artifact.

The boy was so dazed he did not even sense the eyes piercing into his back as he walked away from the building. The eyes boring into the young man's back were those of Police Commissioner Hiwatari. His mouth was drawn into a hard line as he watched the boy from his office window. Adonis stopped suddenly and turned around, looking back over his shoulder. His eyes found Commissioner Hiwatari's office window, but there was no one there….


	2. Sorry

I'm afraid I won't be adding any new chapters to this story.

I'm only on because I was emailed about getting a review.

This story is discontinued, as is my use of this site.

I'm sorry.


End file.
